1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-inflammatory and analgesic compounds; especially to certain 5-aroylpyrrol-2-ylmethylarene derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, methods for their use and methods for preparing these compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,826 (Carson) discloses 5-aroylpyrrol-2-ylalkanoic acids and derivatives useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 071 399 (Syntex (U.S.A.) Inc.) discloses 2-benzyl-5-phenylpyrrolidine derivatives and analogs useful as cardiovascular agents and bronchodilators.